hopespeakacademyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Blanche Hellebore - WIP
Name: Blanche Hellebore Image and Appereance: Blanche usually wears an messy bun and wire-rimmed eyeglasses. She tends to dress in oversized white shirts together with either black shirts or trousers, usually she does not take much care of her physical appereance having dropped any vanity after being disowned by her mother. She sometimes tries to be as visually unpleasant as possible in order of repelling people before they get hurt by her cold personality. Age: 17 Gender: Female Ultimate Talent: Historian Personality: Blanche is usually cold and somewhat mean-spirited to others, she behaves in a polite and educated manner to try dissimulate it. Blanche is aware of the fact that she is a pessimist and will constantly have negative thoughts about others, sometimes saying them out loud, to rise her own moral. Since she suffers both insomnia and depression, Blanche takes medication frequently, she becomes oddly nice for a few minutes after consuming anti-depressants. By nature Blanche only talks to people she finds any potential use in, wether it is to increase her own popularity, have a special treatment or to gain some sort of information. She also does not like neither history or social interaction due to her parent's pressure in both of them made her feel those were rather tasks rather than something she should enjoy. History: Blanche was born to wealthy parents, she was an only child and as a result she was usually spoiled. Her father was a history teacher and expected her daughter to follow after him, wanting her to attend to a prestigious university ever since she was merely four. In the flipside Blanche's mother was a housewife with no job who was obsessed with organizing and attending social events, referring to herself as a "Social Butterfly", trait she wanted her daughter to adopt. As a result Blanche would find herself pressured by both her mother and father to become their envisioned daughter. This soon led to them arguing as meanwhile Mr. Hellebore wanted her to spend her afternoons studying meanwhile Mrs. Hellebore wanted her to go out with 'friends' she'd handpick for her. Soon enough a divorse ensued, the maritial split resulted in a shared custody with rotatory cycles of one week per parent. Blanche found herself having to alter between studying and socialising, developing her cold calculative personality that would attempt to follow the extreme study schedule her father inflicted on her meanwhile leading an over the top social life to please her mother. Blanche would usually study at any given moment, even while walking and would also spend up to twentyfour hours in a row on her phone in order to keep in contact with the multiple people her mother assigned her as "friends". Her Ultimate Talent in History became notorious when she was age sixteen, her father would demand her to write books as assignments. She'd then proceed to publishing them to attempt to gain money to sustain herself, this was due to both her parents constantly spending most of their money in attorneys to try claim full custody over Blanche. Blanche would publish under the pseudonym of Virginia Wonder. These books gained fame and popularity due to the large amount of them that were published in a short period of time. This was due to Blanche's father ruthlessly forcing her to sometimes write a book in under a week. Mrs. Hellebore disowned Blanche after her identity as the author the history. Shortly after she applied to Hope's Peak Academy in hopes of getting away from all the drama and psychological abuse surrounding her family. Signature: The Mute Sacrifice (talk) 14:42, July 7, 2016 (UTC)